


Blacksheep's Bento Burglary

by Sani2341



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sani2341/pseuds/Sani2341
Summary: Fed up with Dr. Bellum's imitation Rice, a young Blacksheep decides to steal an actualy decent lunch.





	Blacksheep's Bento Burglary

Blacksheep was wandering through the halls of VILE academy, looking for something to eat other than the instant imitation rice Dr. Bellum had been feeding her for breakfast. As the young girl walked past Shadow-san’s classroom, where he seemed to be giving one of his many lectures on Origami, she noticed a square box sitting on his desk. 

From what she had recently been told form one of her nanny’s, this Box must be a Japanese Bento box, a full meal packed into a surprisingly small amount of volume. According to what Blacksheep had been told, there were premade Bento’s sold in many supermarkets in Japan, but the one on this deck surely was handmade, after all there were no supermarkets on VILE island. Well not since Dr. Bellum discontinued her experiments in automating one. After thinkign it over, the young thief-to-be came to a decision, she would get this lunch from Shadow-san no matter the cost.

She still had an hour left until classes would end and the Faculty would make their way to their private dining room for lunch, more than enough time to think of a way to get her prize. First Blacksheep would need to try and determine which way Shadow-san was most likely to take when he headed for lunch.  


Wandering through the hallways at a brisk but not hasty looking pace, Blacksheep made her way to the lavish dining room. She knew it was quite lavish with a big table for the faculty members to sit at all on one side form the couple of times Coach Brunt had taken her there for lunch. 

“Oh hello there Lambkins.” Coach Brunt said as she stepped out of the gym to give the young girl a tight hug, leaving her students to do their sparring unsupervised for a bit. “Hello Coach.” Blacksheep managed to wheeze out before the hug ended. “Could you get me some actual lunch today, please?” She asked, hoping to get real food without having to contend with Shadow-san’s experience.

“I’d love to Lambkins, but you know Shadow-san insists on keeping the faculty’s private room private.” Coach responds with a pat on Blacksheep’s shoulder. “But I’ll do my best to talk to Dr. Bellum about letting you all have decent food in the cafeteria again. Can’t rightly train any of those students when they are ready to fall over from not eating enough. Now you go stay out of big trouble while Mommabear wipes these wannabes into shape.”

With that Coach Brunt stood up again and headed back into the gym, leaving Blacksheep to finish her scouting.

 

~~~~~~

 

In the end, she had not been able to single out any one route Shadow-san was going to use, so Blacksheep had made her way back to his classroom and planned just follow the teacher until she found an opportune moment to strike. 

Only a couple minutes later the door slid open, allowing all the students to leave the classroom and reluctantly make their way towards a meal of imitation instant rice and water. Once all the students were well on their way, Shadow-san stepped out of the room as well, the Bento hold by a string wrapped around it in one hand as he locked the door. Blacksheep easily avoided detection by the teacher as she did a quick and quite roll to the other side of the corridor as he turned around and began to walk away.

Following after him, the young girl was quite confused by the route Shadow-san was taking, as it was the longest one to where she thought he would go, but then again it was also the least used one, so her plans had become quite a bit easier with noone there to catch her besides shadow-san himself. After a couple more minutes of following after the teacher, the young thief turned into a different corridor and hastily made her way along before doubling back at a leisurely pace to cross paths with Shadow-san.

As he came closer, she gave a deep bow before greeting the teacher politely. As he returned her gesture, she quickly snatched his lunch from his hand and made her exit, hopefully getting far enough away before he would notice the missing Bento.

 

~~~~~~

 

Shadow-san arrived in the faculty’s  dining room later than most others, glad he had both evaded Coach Brunt on the way here, and managed to get Blacksheep some actual food. “Ah Shadow-san how nice of you to finally join us.” Coach Brunt sneered at him as he sat down on his chair. “Yes, I was delayed by Blacksheep on my way here.” He grumbled, admitting only part of the truth.

After a couple moments of silence Dr.Bellum’s robot butler brought them all their food. As it placed a plate in front of Shadow-san, the group’s master of Engineering raised an eyebrow as she wonders aloud: “Did I not see you prepare a Bento for yourself this morning Shadow-san?”

_ ‘no I made it for the poor girl you are torturing with your ‘food’’ _ , he thought to himself before replying. “Yes, but it was spilled during a training exercise, so I let your machine know to make me lunch as well.”

“Ah that is to bad, you seemed quite happy about it this morning.” Dr. Bellum finishes as they all begin their meal, once again falling into ominous silence.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sitting down outside, Blacksheep opened up the Bento’s top, revealing a quartet of Onigiri, rice balls filled with various things, formed into the likeness of little sheep, the dark green, nearly black even, Nori wrapped around them doing its best to look like wool.

The young girl had little eye for their design, instead focusing more on the fact they actually tasted great, despite the fact that she ate the one filled with a sweet red paste before the fish filled ones.

 


End file.
